Picker Dead
by Zombielover86
Summary: "People are different nowadays, everyones gone a little crackers..."


**Picker Dead**

**I don't own a thing!**

**This story will contain femslash so you have been warned.**

**"People are different nowadays, everyones gone a little crackers. It isn't safe to just make yourself known. I was just going to slip away, no harm no foul til this idiot decided to start shouting his mouth off." I replied again shoving Daryl forwards.**

Chapter 1

It was time to move, the dead were getting restless outside the house I was camped out in. More and more were showing up each day, making it less and less safe.

So the second the sun began to rise, I'd gathered all of my belongings by the back door. I had been on a supply run the day before, luckily finding a local shop that was left untouched.

I was able to gather a five full gas canisters, aswell as fill up my 1957 Ford F100 Pickup which I had spent years working on. This truck was my baby, no way in hell was it just going to be left behind all because the world had ended. Plus I was able to carry my other baby easily with it, my Wicked Willy Chopper.

I'd already tied the bike down and put all the food I'd rounded up in the truck bed last night, securing it nicely with dark blue tarp. Now I just had to grab my bags of clothes and what not and jump in the drivers seat.

Slipping my two shoulder bags on so each rested comfortably against my hips, I doubled checked my two glocks strapped to my thighs aswell as my Sai's that were tucked in my boots before glancing out the window.

I was glad to see that the dead were pretty scattered further down the road, giving me a clear shot to my truck.

I yanked the door open and took off running to vehicle, shrugging my bags off as soon as my ass hit the comfy leather. I chucked them onto the passenger side and started the truck, it roared to life almost making me giddy with excitment.

Checking the rear view mirror, I swore seeing the dead practically against my tailgate. Putting it in gear, I shot off down the road, leaving them in the dust.

Ten minutes later as I cruised down the highway, I noticed my Ipod still attached to my radio. This time I let the excitment wash over me, I thought that I'd lost it at the beginning of this mess.

Flicking it on, I left it on shuffle just enjoying the sound of music floating around the cab.

"Damn it," I cursed, slowing down to a crawl. On both sides of the highway were cars upon cars, some over turned blocking the road.

Shutting off the engine I climbed out into the muggy Georgian air, slipping my hair into a messy bun as I did so.

Moving over to the first car, I pulled my Sai's out as I checked the front and back seat. Seeing none, I slipped over to the drivers side opening the door to take the hand brake off before turning the wheel as far it could go.

Peeking my head back out to check it was all still clear, I shoved one of my Sai's in the steering wheel to stop it from turning back when I pushed it. Retreating to the back of the car, I pressed my shoulder into the boot and used my legs to push off from the ground slowing edging the car forward and out of the way.

Quickly retrieving my blade, I began to move onto the next vehicle when the sound of multiple engines pierced the silent highway.

I shot back to my car, crouching down out of view as I watched two cars and an RV come towards me, with some guy on a motorcycle just infront of them.

Barely two seconds later, the RV came to a skidding halt smoke pouring from the front of it. People climbed out of each vehicle, the head count making my stomach drop in worry.

Thoughts flew through my mind, I can't go forward so should I go back? Leave all my supplies and run for the forest before they saw me? Or just hold a gun to one of there heads and act cocky?

None of them really seemed like an option, they'd see me get into the truck and if not they'd hearit quicker than I could turn around and get out of here. I'd worked hard for the supplies I had, to just dump them would be suicide and if I held a gun to one of there heads who's to say the others would give a rats ass?

Unless I grabbed one of the children. "No, damn it!" I hissed at my thoughts.

My mind, however, was quickly made for me as some of the people began to edge closer to me, searching through the cars.

"Stop!" I whispered, pressing my blade against the back of a blonde head. "I don't want any trouble, I got stuck here by the cars. All I want to do is get back in my truck and leave."

"You say you don't want no trouble, but ya got a weapon pressed against the back of my head." He snarled back.

"Yeah, like the roles wouldn't be reversed if you saw me first," I rolled my eyes at him. "So we're going to stand up nice and slowly and face your people. I get in my truck and take off and you stay whole, we clear?"

"Yeah we're clear," He snapped back angrily, shouldering his crossbow as he stood slowly.

As I rose behind him, I slipped one of my glocks out holding it slightly behind my back.

"Alright go ahead," I nudged.

"Yo Rick! We gotta a problem!"

"No! You stupid bastard!" I hissed at him, pushing my Sai more roughly against his head feeling a slight satisfaction at his flinch.

"Put the weapon down!" A man shouted pulling out a revolver and pointing it at me.

"Says the man who just brought his up!" I shouted back, not moving an inch. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of another man, slowly trying to get behind me. "Do not!" I yelled putting my glock in view, pointing it straight at his head.

"We can talk about this, let' just all calm down," The revolver guy spoke up, lowering his weapon slightly.

"There ain't nothing to talk about! She's got a gun pointed at me and a dagger thing to the back of Daryl's head. Just shoot her!"

"I'm not looking for any trouble, I got stuck here because of all the cars. I was starting to clear a path when all of you pulled up."

"So why not make yourself known? Why take a memeber of this group hostage?"

"People are different nowadays, everyones gone a little crackers. It isn't safe to just make yourself known. I was just going to slip away, no harm no foul til this idiot decided to start shouting his mouth off." I replied again shoving Daryl forwards.

"You by yourself?"

"Rick stop talking to her! Just do what's gotta be done!"

"Shut the hell up Shane! You ain't the one about to have a knife sticking out his head," Daryl snarled, waving his hand at the guy who tried to circle me.

"Are you by yourself?" Rick asked again, ignoring the other two.

"I just wanna leave," I called back.

"Listen we aren't going to hurt ya, we ain't like that," Daryl spoke, turning his head towards me slightly.

"He's right," Rick agreed, lowering his weapon completely.

"Walkers!" An elderly man whispered harshly from onto of the RV as he ducked down.

"Under the cars!" Rick hissed motioning at everyone.

I fisted my hand in the back of Daryl's shirt and yanked him down with me, we rolled safely under my truck.

That's when I saw them, well there feet. They stumbled past our hiding place, moans permitting the air.

They thinned out pretty quickly, until I couldn't see anymore. Ignoring Daryl's look of disbelief I rolled out silently, my eyes darting to the dead that passed us and the empty highway behind.

A shrill scream tore through the tense atmosphere, making my gaze shoot straight to the source. A little girl no more than ten or twelve took off down the embankment into the woods with two of the dead on her heels.

Without thinking about it, I lept over the gaurd rail taking after the little girl.

Dodging tree's and roots and branches I kept pace, seeing the little girl just up ahead. I pushed my legs to go faster, catching up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Your alright, put your arms around my neck," I whispered to her, holding on tightly to her shaking frame.

I carried on running until a stream up ahead caught my eye, I stopped at the edge to quickly glance back before putting the girl on the ground. Vaulting down into the water I held my hands out for her, "Come on,"

Turning sharply I stumbled, loosing my balance in the water. "Ok, ok." I mumbled moving back to the bank seeing a space between some roots protruding out the ground. "Squeeze in there,"

"Don't leave me!"

My heart stuttered a bit at the desperateness of the girl infront of me, "I'm not going anywhere, just gotta get rid of those things. I'll stay in sight at all times alright?"

The dead finally broke through the tree's, hissing and snarling.

"Come on!" I shouted at them, splashing water.

One lunged for me, tumbling down the bank. I used that to my advantage though, while it was still trying to gain it's footing I rammed one of Sai's straight through it's eye socket with a sickening squelch.

Wrenching it free, I spun to face the remaining one, just as it raced through the water at me. I crouched down, waiting until it got close enough, then sprang up tackling it around the waist. We both crashed down into the water but because I was on top I was easily able to kill it.

Standing, I shook myself off a little trying to calm my racing heart.

"Let's get you back," I held my hand out to her, which she grabbed instantly looking at me with wide eyes.

xxxxxx

"Sophia!" A woman with very short grey hair came running towards us as we crossed the tree line.

"Mama!" Sophia's hand left mine, as she took off running up the grassy bank straight into her mother's waiting arms.

"Oh thank god," The woman cried, lifting her daughter into her arms.

Rick's hand came over the gaurd rail helping me over.

"Why did you do that?" He asked resting his hands on his hips.

"Because she's just a little girl, she shouldn't be on her own but with her mother where she belongs," I shrugged, moving past him. "Have we gotten over the whole gun pointing thing now?"

"Yeah," He smiled, "Rick Grimes,"

"Casey Everett," I replied shaking his hand with a smile of my own.


End file.
